The Waves Of My Emotions
by lolitapocket173
Summary: Naia traveled the country, on her own. But when she stumbled upon a Mansion, filled with unique guys, she realizes she's not alone. She's a mutant and for once she might have find a place where she can be safe, accepted and loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Charles Xavier POV.**

Professor Xavier stared out of the window, gripping onto his wheel chair arms. Something was outside and he was sure it was mutant. It had been a couple weeks since he had returned to the mansion with the three boys, Hank, Alex and Sean, all of whom had seemed depressed by the absence of the rest of their mutant group. He didn't want to have to worry them really, but he needed someone to go and check who this other mutant was.

Once again he placed a hand to his temple, trying to concentrate on making contact with the other mutant, but their thoughts were confusing, they seemed rapid and flowed into one. Charles saw the persons view, watched them plunge their face deep into the water. Were they trying to drown themselves? He had already grasped the fact that the person was a women, about nineteen and scared. He plunged deep into her head and started talking to her, pressing his command deep into her mind, _"there is nothing to be afraid of, come to the house and you can have a proper drink."_ He could feel her pull out of the water and look up at the huge house, feeling the un certainty as she started moving towards it.

"Hank, Sean, Alex come down here quick" He said sending out a mental signal to them all. Soon they were all down in the kitchen with him, all three in their grey training clothes. Hank looked like he hadn't slept in a couple days, obviously Raven's absence had hit him hard as well. Sean and Alex just looked disheartened, but confused at why they had all been summoned so soon.

"There's a mutant outside and she's coming to the house, I've summoned her so that we can try and get to know her, see if she's a threat or whether we can help her." The boys nodded and sat down at the table. All of them waiting for the girl to arrive.

Charles listened in on the girls thoughts, she was freaking out as she took her first steps in the house. She didn't appear to be a threat, his kind instincts took over and he knew he wanted to help her.

She was a fragile thing, with big eyes and auburn hair that was soaked through. Water droplets stuck to her skin, but she didn't shiver. She just stood there in a ripped pair of shorts and a baggy black t-shirt that had a hole at the bottom, her feet were covered in tatty flip flops.

"What am I doing here?" She said, finally breaking the silence, she was shuffling from foot to foot, uncomfortable in the situation.

"I asked you to be here. What is your name?" Charles could really pluck it from her head, but he felt he need to be kind to her and let her adjust to this new place in her own time, make her trust them.

"Naia" _(pronounced like Nya) _her voice flowed like her thoughts, endless. The professor watched as the small beads of water magically disappeared from her face, how interesting. "It's alright Naia, your safe here, your amongst your own kind. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. This is Hank McCoy" he gestured towards the blue figure standing in the shadows, obviously trying to stop the girl from being afraid of his altered figure, Charles felt sorry for the guy. He watched as Naia took in Hank's appearance and stepped back slightly, Charles was quick to soothe her, reaching into her mind once again and assuring her Hank was never going to hurt her and he was just like her. "This is Alex Summers and that is Sean Cassidy."

"Hi" Naia said quietly, never standing still. "Were like you Naia"

"What do you mean like me?" Another one who had no idea about the mutant population Charles thought to himself, he had a lot of work to do, encouraging the mutants to embrace and understand themselves. "A mutant, someone with powers and abilities, caused by a mutation in the genes."

"I'm not a mutant." She never looked at him. He delved into her mind, _"I know you can hear me Naia. There is nothing to be worried or shameful about, being a mutant is a great thing, this is a place where you can be accepted for your gift, were here to help you." _Naia's eyes grew wide and she took a few more steps back, she was shocked by the professor being in her head.

"Alright if you're all mutants, show me what you can do." Charles looked at the three boys and they all nodded, but he could hear in their minds the worry over being in the house. "Would you mind if we showed you outside, it would be easier that way."

"No" Naia said sharply, turning to walk out of the kitchen towards the door, beckoning for the rest of them to follow her. Charles couldn't help, but smile, he knew the boys enjoyed to show off their abilities now that they had accepted them.

Once they were all outside, Naia stood at a distance and watched them all. Charles turned to Hank "why don't you go first." Hank nodded and walked towards one of the large stone statues standing on the grass, he picked it up with ease, holding it above his head before placing it back on the ground, before sprinting off into the distance and appearing before Charles again in a second. The whole time Charles had watched to see Naia's reactions, she was stoney faced, but he could hear in her mind she was impressed. "Sean you next", Sean smirked and stepped away slightly from the rest of them, raising his arms up to show the training wings Hank had designed for him. He took a running jump, letting out a loud scream, lifting him off the ground. Turning a couple times before falling back on the floor. Once again Naia remained cold, but her eyes were starting to give her away and Charles didn't have to read her mind to see she was impressed. "Alex would you be able to show your mutation?"

"If you don't mind me damaging a tree"

"Not at all, though try not to aim for one if you can" Alex nodded and stepped to the side, pushing his chest forward, letting the red beams explode and shoot off into the distance. Charles nodded appreciatly to Alex, who had managed not to damage any of the foliage, he was definitely getting better at controlling his power.

"What can you do?" Naia asked, turning to face Charles. He smiled and concentrated hard, stopping the boys from moving and inch, while talking to Naia in her head "I'm a telepath Naia." Her eyes went wild and she almost jumped when the boys jolted back into life.

"Don't we get to see your mutation?" Sean said, sliding off his wings. Charles took in a deep breath and looked at Naia, waiting for her reply. "Do you have a fountain or hose near by?"

"Yes there's a hose just under the window over there." He watched as Naia went to the hose and turned it on, pressing her hand over the water, not letting any of drops get away. Pulling away she turned off the water and then held out her hand. The water poured out of her hand and she directed it towards the guys, letting it fall just before their feet. Naia then placed her hands together and let the water spurt out from both of them, causing a almost waterfall to come out of her hands which she shot into the sky. Charles noticed her brown eyes change into a bright turquoise blue.

"Very impressive Naia, you have full manipulation of the water"

"It's not impressive, it's disgusting, I'm a fucking freak. You try going to a swimming pool and draining it in seconds, imagine explaining that." She said, stopping the water, her eyes returning back to their normal color.

"No your not. Mutation is nothing to be ashamed of, we can teach you to control and love your abilities. This is a school and home for mutants. Will you join us?" Charles said in his calmest voice, he wanted to help this girl and also wanted to lighten the mood in the house and a new member might be thing they need.

Naia looked around at all of them, then at the house and then down at herself. Charles listened to her thoughts and saw how lonely her life had been, like Alex her mutation had isolated her from the rest of the world.

"Alright, I need somewhere to crash anyway. On one condition, stay out of my head Professor."

"I promise."

**So yeah this is my new x-men story, went to watch the new film a couple weeks ago, loved it, had to see it again the next week! THis story will mostly be in Naia's point view, although it will be also in the other characters view at some points. Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hank will show you to your room. It's on the second floor, room on the left." Naia just nodded and followed the big blue fluffy guy, never taking her eyes of him incase it was a trap. It seemed too good to be true.

Hank took her into the house, up the stairs and then to her room. Never saying a word. Naia just looked around and tried to remember the way, every door, every window, every exit. This place was a mansion, fancier then any where else she'd ever lived, although she didn't have a very good record of staying in classy places.

"This ones yours" he finally said, opening the door for her. Hank didn't follow in though, he just stood at the door way and looked in, "you'll probably get your training clothes soon."

"Training clothes?" Were they seriously gonna make her train, train for what?

"Just something for you to wear when the Professor is teaching you about your powers." He pointed down at his own grey tracksuit. Nice. "I already know about my powers"

"You'd be surprised how much new stuff you can learn with his help"

"I'll take your word for it" Naia

"We usually have dinner around seven and were all expected to help, apart from the professor, so be in the kitchen by six."

Naia nodded and stepped further into the giant room. "See you at six" she mummered, too transfixed with her new surroundings to really care about dinner duties.

Hank shut the door, leaving Naia on her own. She couldn't help twirling on her toes, reaching her arms out wide. The room was beautiful and lavishly furnished, with tasteful decor and furniture, including a large king size bed, covered in a red velvet coverlet. Naia threw herself upon the bed, stretching out like a star. Never had she slept on a bed like this, certainly not in a good five years, the best thing she'd slept on recently was a slightly soiled thin mattress in a hostel in Brooklyn, that she had covered with a bin bag to avoid catching any diseases.

Naia reluctantly moved off the bed and began searching through the room, checking that the windows were un lockable and easy to climb out of, if the occasion arrived. Just because a good looking man in wheel chair made her think this place was safe, didn't mean it was. Maybe there were hundred of girls like her, locked up, ready to be taken advantage of.

If it was like that, she would get out, but while it was still only a possibility, she would milk this place for everything she could get. Including a nice hot shower.

At the edge of the room was a large oak door, that opened up into a small pristine White bathroom. Naia quickly locked the door behind her, slid out of her dirty clothes and into the shower, turning the tap on full. Of course she enjoyed baths, but by the end of them she would just soak up all the grimy water, making her feel slightly ill. At least in a shower the water was endless.

She grabbed a soap and lathered it between her hands, before rubbing it all over her body, until her skin actually began to make squeaking noises. Naia then found a small bottle of shampoo and covered her hair in the contents, inhaling the soft minty fragrance.

All the while her body was replenishing itself, drinking the steamy water in through her pores, practically drowning itself until Naia felt slightly bloated and finally turned off the water.

She wrapped a towel around her naked body and turned to face the mirror, wiping the condensation off the surface.

She watched as her eyes returned to their normal color and her skin lost it's bloated look, as the water was fully absorbed into her system.

When she walked out of the bathroom she noticed the grey tracksuit lying on the bed neatly, as if it had been there a while, how long had she been in the shower? Naia slipped the clothes on. They were comfy and warm, but they consumed her just a little bit too much, maybe if she had some scissors and some string, also a needle, she could fix them up till they were the right size for her, but for now she just rolled up the trouser legs and tucker her wet hair under the hood.

Slipping out of the room, Naia began to walk through the halls of the house, almost tip toeing so that she was un detectable. The mansion was ginormous, Naia guessed there were at least fifty rooms, all of them decked out the same as hers, elegant and fashionable, obviously by someone who had taste and a lot of money. Maybe it had been done by a personal decorator.

Soon curiosity got the better of her and she began poking her head into each room, checking outside the doors first for signs or noises of someone being in there. Luckily most of the rooms seemed to be deserted, meaning there were either very good hiders living here, or this place really was just occupied by the four blokes.

Naia stepped into one room, which was on the second floor and knew this one was from different from the rest. It smelt different, it had obviously been lived in, while the other bedrooms had not. It had a slight fruity smell, signaling a girl had possibly stayed here. The bed was tidy and there were a few items upon the bureau and in the closet, all girly. How ever the room did feel cold and there was a small layer of dust covering the surfaces, the girl hadn't been here in a while.

Alarm bells started ringing inside Naia's head, but she tried to calm them down. She might have just moved out, or moved into another room. What ever the reason, Naia would find out and then assess her safety here again.

"Exploring the house" a calm voice said from behind her. Naia circled round, her body tensing, ready for a fight. The Professor watched her from the door way, he looked positively content, leaning back in his wheel chair. "Don't worry there's nothing to fear" he said, it was then that she noticed Hank standing behind him, looking quite depressed, his shoulders slumped like he had the whole world on his back. "I told you not to read my mind" Naia chocked, taking a step towards the window. "I didn't, I simply read your body language. The clenched fists, upright posture, shifting eyes, they're all common signs of fear"

"Alright smart guy. Who stayed here, in this room. You collecting girls in this house of yours?" She took another step towards the window, her hand reaching out slightly towards the latch. "It's a very high drop down to the ground" he still sounded so relaxed, wheeling himself into the middle of the room, "I'm not scared, I've jumped from higher up that this"

"If you need to know, this room belonged to a friend of ours, a mutant called Raven Darkhölme, also known as Mystique. She left a couple weeks ago"

"Why? Did she go willingly?"

"To join a mutant cause that she thought was, better suited to her. She wanted to go."

"You expect me to believe you?"

"I hope you do, since I haven't lied to you about anything. This a safe place for you Naia, a haven for mutants who are alone and in need, I'm guessing you fit the category perfectly"

"I don't need this place, I can look after myself."

The Professor moved his chair closer and began fumbling in his pockets for something, Naia opened the window and stood ready to take a jump if he pulled out a weapon. Instead he pulled out a large metal ring covered in keys and began sifting through them, until he selected a small silver one that looked older then the rest. "This is a key to every door in the building." He handed it to Hank, who nodded, went over to the door and locked it. Naia moved her leg outside of the window, but pulled it slightly back in when she saw Hank pull on the door and then unlock it, handing it back to the Professor. "I have all the other keys, since I am the owner of this establishment, but this one shall be yours. You will be able to lock yourself in or indeed lock us out if you so wish. I am giving it to you so that you can understand that you are safe here, this is not a trap." He placed the key on the bed and nodded at Hank, who took hold of the wheel chair and began maneuvering it out of the room. "See you at dinner Naia" the Professor called out, disappearing out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Naia walked down to the first floor and started looking for the kitchen, she might as well play along with this thing and anyway she'll get a free meal out of it, probably a good one. Her mouth was watering at the very thought of good food.

"You looking for the kitchen?" Naia looked for the voice and saw the blonde guy, Alex, peering out from behind a door way. "Yeah"

"In here" he called, popping his head back from out of sight. Naia followed in, through to the immense, literally enormous kitchen! The thing had at least two ovens, a fridge that was seven foot tall and a huge table, where two of the younger blokes were standing around, getting the dinner ready. Blonde and Ginger. "So, you guys cook the dinner?" Naia asked, her eyes glazing over at the sight of the fresh vegetables lying on the table, carrots and peas, best of all potatoes! "There use to be servants here, but no one has worked here in years, so we have to. You can be vegetable cutter for today, Hank does the meat and Sean and I do the rest."

Naia nodded and took up the empty space at the large wooden table, picking up a sharp knife and a couple of carrots. She peeled them and then sliced them thinly, popping most of them into a metal pan which she handed to Sean, who popped it on the stove and began cooking. A couple of the carrots she slipped into her mouth and chewed on them as quietly and quickly as possible. "You know were eating those for dinner, you don't have to sneak about eating them" Sean said with a smirk, as she brought over the last pot. "I'm starving" she mumbled through a couple more carrots, which she pulled out of the boiling hot water, they were just so good! Sean started chuckling, "when was the last time you ate?"

"Umm, a couple days ago, I think I had a sandwich last Tuesday"

Sean looked shocked "Today's Friday."

"So, a few days" Sean opened the refrigerator and handed Naia a piece of chocolate, "how can you go without eating for that long?" Naia shoved the chocolate in her mouth, savoring the taste "It's painful, I've never gone longer then a week, but I have to be careful where I steal from, or even beg, some people get angry if you take their space"

"You talk like it's completely normal" Naia took another square of chocolate, "you adapt to the environment your catapulted into"

"We actually had a friend who's mutation was adapting for survival, he could put his head into water and would grow gills"

"Wow, that's really cool. Was he part of this whole merry band of mutants thing?"

Sean looked away suddenly from Naia and concentrated on his cooking.

Alex stepped towards them suddenly, moving to stand beside Sean in front of the stove. "Yeah, but he died." Alex said solemnly.

Naia drew in a nervous breath and stood, shuffling from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do. Finally she decided to give Alex a quick pat on the shoulder and then moved to the table to start cutting the potatoes.

"If I pull a sad face, can I get a pat on the shoulder" Sean said. Naia turned around and smirked at him, she was almost smiling. "You guys that deprived of female contact."

"Have you seen any girls around here, apart from yourself?" Alex said, looking a bit more cheerful since Sean had turned the conversation to a lighter note.

"Nope, I saw a girls room and what's his name, guy in the wheel chair. He told me that this girl Raven had lived here."

"Mystique." Both boys suddenly chimed in, looking at each other as they burst out laughing. "We all called her Mystique" Sean said, "apart from Hank, he called her Raven, although he may have called her something else, when they were getting it oooon." He made weird jaunty thrusting movements with his hips, that almost had Naia laughing hysterically, but she kept it in, allowing only a smile. She knew from experience, that laughing along with others, gave the impression that you were comfortable with the situation, making you weaker.

"They never got it on, Hank's too much of a bozo to do that." Alex laughed.

"Someone's a little jealous me thinks" Naia said quietly, turning her back ever so slightly to start work on the vegetables.

"What was that?" Alex said, taking a step towards her, she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "Was she hot?"

"What?"

"Raven, was she hot?"

"YEAH!" Sean yelled, staring at the two of them with a grin, obviously enjoying the show.

"Wow and Hank managed to attract the hot girl and your calling him a bozo. Doesn't that a sound a little bit jealous?" Naia looked up at Alex and narrowed her eyes slightly, smirking as she did. She knew she was challenging him and really it wasn't a smart move, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm not jealous of Hank. I call him a bozo, because he acts like a bozo."

"Wow you really fought your point, well done, I totally feel like I've beaten. I take it all back, your not in the slightest bit jealous of Hank."

"Who's jealous of Hank?" Speak of the devil Naia thought, turning to look at the blue furry male standing in the door way. "Your ears must have been burning. I was saying how jealous I was of you, I mean how do you get your fur so luxurious." Hank started coughing nervously, running his hand, claw type things across the hair on his head. Naia smiled at him, she actually thought Hank was quite nice, but she could see Alex starring at her furiously. It was clear on his face that he knew he had lost, but also that he was at the mercy of Naia, as she hadn't continued their argument in front of Hank, saving his ass.

"I guess I just wash it." Hank finally mumbled, shuffling past Naia to get to the cooker, pulling out a huge ham from inside. "I'll keep that in mind, although showers and baths are pretty hard to come by if you go to the places I stay at. If anything there, the water makes you dirtier."

"So you don't wash?" Sean said, taking the vegetables from in front of her. "I can when the opportunity is there, but often it's running away in front of me and is very hard to catch."

"I wonder why you smelled so bad when you arrived" Alex mumbled from the corner. "Well you try smelling of roses when your sleeping either up in a tree or in the door way of some nasty little building, ok princess?"

"Score one point for Naia" Sean chuckled. Naia looked at him and grinned "I would say more like second point."

"You guys are pissing me off" Alex grumbled, pushing past Naia as he stormed out of the room. There was a moment pause as he disappeared from sight, before Sean was on the floor in a state of giggles. Even Hank seemed to be smiling, although Naia found it hard to tell through all the fur.

"You stick around for as long as you like Naia" Sean said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "Thanks, this place is better than a hostel any time."

"So why are you living so rough?" Sean asked, finally getting back onto his feet. "It's complicated" Naia said, cleaning away the rest of the vegetables from the table. "So is everything, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"By complicated I mean, even I don't fully know how it all got to be like this or how long for, it's just my life now."

Naia sat down in one of the chairs at the table and leant her forehead against the side. It had been so long and she was so tired of trying to work out her life.

"How long has it been?"

"I'd say about five, or four years. Something like that. It gets better the more you do it, like anything I guess, like riding a bicycle."

Suddenly they all felt a warm shiver across their forehead, as the Professor sent out a thought signal "Can you bring the food please to the dining room."

"Yes sir" Naia said loudly, saluting the air. She turned around and looked at the boys quizzically. "Come on guys, chop chop, food is needed on the table and I'm not leading this band of chefs, when I don't know where the bleeding dining room is."

Hank nodded hastily, picked up the ham and almost ran out the room. Sean gestured towards the pot of cooked vegetables for Naia to take them, as he held a big dish of potatoes, that had Naia's mouth watering profusely from the smell.

Just as she was leaving the kitchen, Naia glanced quickly back, checking every area, surface or corner for weapons. She still wasn't taking any chances with these guys.

Naia followed the miniature procession of mutants with good food, up a flight of stairs and round a corner, into a huge dark blue room, that had a table longer than anyone she had ever seen. They all placed the food on the table and then the boys sat down in their seats. Naia however, stood by the table, not knowing where she should park. "Please take the seat next to Alex" the Professor said, gesturing towards the empty seat next to the still grumpy looking blonde. Naia nodded and sat down with as much strength as she could muster.

Hank served up everybody's plates and then they all began eating, swallowing back their food with gusto. At first Naia was eating more than everyone else, gorging on every delicious bite that passed her lips, but after a while she started to feel sick. Naia realized that her small stomach, wasn't use to this amount of good food. She placed her cutlery back on her plate and began drinking down her water, to try and regain the balance in her body.

The water slipped down into her throat, she could feel it begin to pulse into her bloodstream, absorb into her muscles. It made her feel normal again.

"Do your eyes always go that color when you drink water?" Hank asked. He had been watching her silently as she drank. "Yes." Naia said simply, pouring herself another glass. "That's very interesting" he said, his eyes still on her. Naia realized it was the longest Hank had ever looked at for and he was looking at her like she was a specimen, it was kind of un nerving.

"You must forgive Hank, Naia, he has a great interest in science and the individuality of our genes, as do I. Your eyes changing is a interesting part of your mutation."

"I guess, it's annoying to try and hide. There's no way of explaining how I go from brown to turquoise in seconds to people"

"That's the beauty of this place, here you don't have to explain your mutation. Everyone is accepted and understood."

"I guess." Naia said quietly.

Dinner went on well from there and then everyone left the table. Hank moved the fastest out of the room, Naia heard the Professor saying that he was going to his laboratory. The Professor bid Naia a good night and left the room, leaving Sean, Naia and Alex in the room.

Alex glared around the room, locking eyes with Naia for a moment, before shoving his chair back. He walked out of room, leaving a strange atmosphere trailing after him.

"He doesn't like me does he?" Naia said, standing up slowly. "I wouldn't say that, Alex just isn't a good people person." Sean said with a shrug. They both walked out the room and up another flight of stairs, until Sean reached his room. "Night" he called cheerily, waving at Naia as she walked up the stairs, his ginger hair bouncing around on his head.

Naia smiled back and continued until she got to her own room. She thought if she could consider it her room, as she closed the door behind her. Naia quickly stripped of her clothes and slipped into the bathroom, stepping into the shower for a quick soak before going to bed. She could feel her skin becoming soft and plumper from the water. Her skin began to glow, a strange, but slight iridescent glow.

Naia stepped out of the bathroom, allowing all the water to absorb into her body.

The windows were open and the faint moonlight shone through the glass, casting a strange milky pattern on the floor in the bedroom. Naia walked over to the window and bent her head out, inhaling the soft, fresh, sweet air that she had missed so much.

Suddenly she heard a slight creak from outside her room. In a flash she was across the room and opening the door. Alex, was bending over, peering in through the key hole, but as Naia opened the door, he fell backwards, staring up at her in shock.

Naia grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him into the room, locking the door behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing, peeking into my room?" Naia growled, leaning over the cowering Alex on the floor. He had one arm up over his eyes and she could see he was biting his lip hard.

"Answer me! Or at least look at me you jerk, tell me the truth!"

"Your naked" Alex said quietly. Naia sighed and yanked his arm back. "Yes I am naked. I'm not bashful or ashamed. Anyway you were the one watching me naked, aren't you happy to see me more up close?"

"I wasn't watching you"

"Then what were you doing. Looked like bloody watching to me."

Alex looked up at her quickly and then glanced back down at the floor, as he pushed himself back up to standing. "I was checking if you were in your room."

"Why?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

"Well here I am. Speak away." He still wasn't looking her in the eye and Naia hated that. She took hold of his chin and made him at least face her. "At least have the common decency to look at me as you talk."

"I wanted to say thanks for not carrying on our you know, argument, when Hank came in. I didn't expect you to do that."

"I'm a surprising person." Naia said calmly, "but your welcome. Now do you have anything else to say? Because as you pointed out I am naked and kind of cold. I would rather like to get into bed and sleep for once in my life."

Alex nodded quickly and smiled, turning to leave the room, but he stopped and looked back at Naia.

"Never would have guessed you would have a tattoo." Naia looked down at the small turquoise tattoo, just bellow her pelvic bone. "Told you I was surprising." She looked up and noticed Alex had been looking at the same place as her, but when he saw her looking, he stared up and walked out the room without a word.

Naia shrugged and climbed into bed. The satin sheets enveloped and stroked her naked skin, almost making her purr. Then she did what she always did before she went to sleep. Naia went over every detail of what she had seen in the hours that she had been awake, going over anything that she might have not payed enough attention to. When she got to the last few seconds, she remembered the way Alex had been watching her, looking at her tattoo, inked onto the intimate tender skin. Naia really wasn't bashful. She wasn't ashamed of being naked, but at that moment, she felt herself blush at the memories.

**Wow guys I know it's been like forever since I updated this story, so hope you enjoyed this late chapter. Please review and all pictures for this story are in my photobucket album**


End file.
